


Sweet

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT Extras [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brothers being adorable, Drinking, Drunk Kissing, Gen, M/M, Public Kissing, good good sibling content, how dare you accuse me of projecting big sib emotions onto thomas, projecting in this verse made entirely of me projecting, the audacity, thomas is a long suffering twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: Thomas would do almost anything for his brother.Doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to, y’know. Sleep.Love and Other FairytalesVerse





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from @sos-fandoms over on tumblr:
> 
> “drunk logan ranting about how much he loves them”
> 
> my apologies im almost positive you meant this to be primarily LAMP and what do you know so did I but also... sanders bros
> 
> the flower mentioned is Origanum marjorana or cooking marjoram which is, technically, an oregano species, which thomas will 100% find out and be truly obnoxious about at some point

There was nothing particularly off about Logan’s voice when Thomas heard it, so it took a few seconds for him to realize exactly what was going on.

“Bug, do you know where Roman is?”

“No, I haven’t seen him, why?”

And then his brain caught up to his ears, and he spun around with his eyes narrowed.

“How much honey have you had?” he demanded suspiciously.

Logan hesitated. He looked reasonably put together, aside from the spots of color high on his cheeks. But he’d called Thomas  _Bug,_ which he only did when he was absolutely plastered or half-asleep. Logan narrowed his eyes right back.

“Why?” he said.

“Nope,” said Thomas, “You’re avoiding the question which means the answer is too much,”

“He looks fine to me,” said Sloane, “Honestly he looks more sober than  _you_ , Thomas,”

“It’s a trick,” Thomas, who was in fact a little tipsy himself, replied. “A tricky, tricky trick, trust me,”

“Alliteration,” said Logan, seemingly reflexively.

“Oh, we gotta go home,” said Thomas.

“He really doesn’t look that drunk,” said Corbin, “I think you’ve got big brother blinders on, Tommy,”

“I really do need to locate Roman, have any of the rest of you seen him?” Logan cut in.

“No, sorry Logan,” said Sloane, “Did he say where he was going?”

Logan paused.

“Yes,” he said after some thought.

Sloane and Corbin exchanged glances.

“And where did he say he was going…?” prompted Sloane.

“I do not remember,” Logan replied.

“Ah,” said Corbin, “Okay, maybe he is a little messed up,”

“I am merely trying to locate my boyfriend, and if you will not be assisting me then-”

“ _Specs,_  why did you- I was gone for like five minutes,”

Roman broke through the crowd, smiling and exasperated.

“Oh, good,” said Logan calmly, and then he nearly lunged for Roman and yup, they were making out in public again.

Thomas sighed, staring beseechingly at the sky.

“Uh. Wow,” said Corbin, and both him and Sloane were looking deliberately in any direction but at his brother.

“Are you guys gonna break this up anytime soon, or…?” said Thomas pointedly.

There was a wet smack – ew, frankly – and it was Roman’s voice that responded, not his brothers.

“Sorry,” he said, clearly embarrassed.

“Is it safe to look or am I going to have to boil my eyes?”

“Shut up, Bug,” muttered Logan at the same time Roman responded “Yeah, it’s safe,”

And now that they’d stopped being nauseating they were apparently going to be obnoxiously cute instead, because Logan had tucked his face into Roman’s chest and wrapped his arms around Roman’s ribs like a vice. Roman had rested his cheek on top of Logan’s head and had a big goofy smile on his face. Thomas tried to stay annoyed and yeah, that wasn’t happening.

“Do you really have to defile my brother in front of me?” he said dryly.

Roman scoffed, offended.

“I am  _clearly_  the defiled party here,”

“Oh, I  _instantly_  regret that joke,” said Thomas, “Like, immediately, I regretted it, right away,”

Roman stuck out his tongue, petulant, and Logan made a little huff of air into Roman’s chest that might have been a laugh.

“I’m gonna take him home,” said Thomas.

“You don’t have to, I can-”

Thomas hesitated, just barely, and then he steeled himself.

“You’re a good guy, so don’t take this the wrong way,” he said, “But I’m not leaving you alone with my drunk brother,”

He didn’t really know what he was expecting Roman’s response to be – he didn’t  _think_  Roman would be a jerk about it but there was always a chance.

He knew he  _wasn’t_  expecting the dead serious expression that took over his face, or the solemn nod he got in response.

“Of course,” he said, and then he pulled back a little and started mumbling something to Logan that Thomas couldn’t quite make out.

He wasn’t gonna eavesdrop, no matter how  _weird_  that had been. And he had to find Kai, who was their ride, because between the three of them at least one always had to leave the party earlier than anyone else.

With Kai located, and then placated for the solid five minutes it took Logan to achieve what he considered an “adequate goodbye” (and Thomas couldn’t even be grossed out about it because it was more clinging hugs than anything else this time) Thomas helped Logan into the car and climbed in after him.

He caught sight of Roman blowing a kiss, and then Logan  _caught_  it, looking absolutely love struck, and Thomas was pretty sure if he opened his mouth he was going to either coo like an old lady or throw up.

Or possibly both.

* * *

“Okay, Berry, time for tree magic,”

“Hmm?” said Logan absently.

“The tree?” said Thomas, “To get us back inside?”

“Oh- yes, right,” said Logan

He reached up, and the oak tree by their window reached back and as always Thomas was torn between being vaguely freaked out and unbearably smug because who else had a brother who could do tree magic?

The stepped onto the branch – which lurched up to the window significantly less elegantly than it normally did – and then they stumbled through the window

Logan held his hands out just barely, obviously trying to hide the fact that he was losing his balance and failing miserably.

“Easy, Berry, if you trip you’ll wake up Mom and Dad,”

“I am perfectly capable of navigating my own bedroom,” said Logan. Thomas rolled his eyes.

“And you did not have to come home,” he continued, “Roman would have been perfectly capable of bringing me,”

Thomas sighed.

“It’s the principle of it, Berry,” said Thomas.

“Roman has principles,”

“Can we talk about it in the morning? When your not three sheets to the wind on honey?”

“Roman would not hurt me,” Logan continued, like Thomas hadn’t even spoken.

“If I say I’m sorry will you go to sleep?”

“I want Roman,” said Logan, just a touch of petulance in his voice and Thomas was too tired, and too drunk for this.

“And I miss Patton. And Virgil,”

“I know, Logan,” said Thomas.

“They are… important,” said Logan thickly.

Thomas hesitated.

“Berry, are you… are you crying?”

“Not at present,” said Logan, although his voice sounded a little strained.

“Hey, c’mon,” said Thomas, “What’s wrong? You’ll see Roman in the morning, and Patton and Virgil at the revel in like a week. Maybe sooner, they might visit. It’s fine,”

“It is not- that, precisely,”

“Then what is it?”

“I find myself… overcome with significant amount of emotions, and additionally some nausea,”

“What were you thinking about?”

“Just them,” said Logan, a little hysterically, “It seems I think of little else,”

Thomas snorted and Logan actually let out a short laugh.

“I see sunlight through the tree leaves and all I can think of is Roman’s eyes. Sadie Wagner accosts me in the hallway and I am too distracted to hear anything she says because her jewelry is too close to the shade of Patton’s hair. I cannot look at the moon because it reminds me of Virgil’s skin. It’s as if I have become possessed,”

Some strange emotion, somewhere between pride and delight, was clogging Thomas’s throat. He didn’t know if it was the gobsmacked, stunned expression on Logan’s face or the wonder in his eyes, which were warmer than Thomas had ever seen them and bright even in the dim half-light of their dark bedroom.

“And I am,” he paused, like was searching for a word, “… Staggeringly happy,”

“That’s great,” said Thomas, “Berry, that’s amazing, I’m- I’m so happy for you,”

“You are?” said Logan.

“Of  _course_ ,” said Thomas, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed so they were facing each other across the space in between. “Berry, have you looked in a  _mirror_  lately? You glow, sometimes literally,”

He gestured to Logan’s headboard, which was merrily growing some bushy green plant that smelled like Italian food.

“And there’s the oregano,”

“It’s marjoram,” said Logan.

“Isn’t that a jam,”

“That’s marmalade,”

“Whatever,” said Thomas, “The point is, I haven’t seen you look this happy since you first met Patton, and then you  _literally_ smelled like roses for two weeks,”

“Patton told me I smell like petrichor,” said Logan, and yup, there was definitely the faintest daydreamy note in his voice.

Thomas snickered.

“He smells like sugar cookies,” said Logan, “Near constantly, it seems, I have no idea how he- and Roman wood smoke from his fireplace. Virgil smells like ozone and cold air,”

“That doesn’t actually sound super pleasant,”

“Exactly!” exclaimed Logan, suddenly loud, and he only barely complied with Thomas’s insistent shushing when he continued, “It’s utterly  _absurd_. It sounds like a piece of nonsensical poetry and yet it is reality,”

“You love poetry?” said Thomas incredulously.

“Yes, but I assumed the love poems were merely exaggerati-”

Logan fell dead silent like someone had flipped a switch.

“… Berry?”

No response.

“Logan? Are you good?”

“I am in love,” said Logan. The words weren’t surprising but the tone – stunned and almost disbelieving – definitely brought Thomas up short.

Thomas tried really hard not to gape at him.

“Please tell me you didn’t  _just_  figure that out,” said Thomas.

Logan blinked at him owlishly.

“I’m in love,” he repeated, again like he hadn’t even heard Thomas at all, and this time his voice was soft and… almost awed. Thomas felt his mouth pulling up and his eyes stinging once more.

“Yeah,” he said, “You’re totally gone, Berry. Congratulations,”

“Thank you,” said Logan earnestly, and Thomas snorted.

Logan still looked a bit like he’d been whacked over the head. Thomas let out another giggle, shaking his head.

“You should really go to bed,” said Thomas, “You’ll be super embarrassed about this conversation in the morning,”

“Undoubtedly,” said Logan, and yet his grin was looking increasingly dopey.

And when Thomas woke his brother up in the morning by ignoring his own hangover, flopping directly on top of him, and loudly asking “So how exactly are you going to confess your gay love to your boyfriend collection?” his brother did definitely look embarrassed.

But only after a smile as bright as the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> im [ tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors ](%E2%80%9Dtulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) over on tumblr Blease talk about My Baby with me


End file.
